The present invention relates to a toilet bowl cleaning device, and more particularly, to a toilet bowl cleaning brush which allows for easier cleaning under the rim of a toilet bowl.
One of the most difficult places to clean in a toilet bowl is the area under the rim. While ordinary conventional toilet brushes can reach these areas, they generally do not have sufficient scrubbing power to remove deposits and do not generally provide for uniform surface contact for thorough cleaning.
Although it is highly desirable to scrub under the rim of a toilet bowl in order to impede the growth of lime deposits and microorganisms, it has been difficult to do so due to the configuration of the generally known toilet brushes. Additionally, to the extent that a brush is forced into the area under the rim, the possibility exists of scratching or damaging the porcelain if the base material which holds the brush bristles contacts the porcelain surface due to the additional pressure placed on the brush to scrub this area.
One solution which has been proposed to this problem is to provide a toilet brush with a first brush having bristles which extend perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the handle and a second brush affixed on an arm which extends outwardly from the handle and at an upward angle of approximately 45.degree. such that the second brush can be used to scrub under the rim. However, having two brushes can make the scrubber difficult to store since the side arm extends sideways from the brush and as the brush drains, liquid from the second brush must also be captured. Additionally, the non-used brush can get in the way while the other brush is being used.
Another proposed brush utilizes a wire frame portion which extends forwardly and upwardly. Steel wool or other harsh scrub pad material is secured to the forward portion of the wire frame which is used to scrub under the rim of the toilet bowl. However, utilizing steel wool and a wire frame could result in scratching or otherwise damaging the porcelain if the user applies too much pressure or contacts the surface at the wrong angle causing the wire to contact the porcelain bowl surface.
It would be desirable to provide a cleaning device for a toilet bowl which is properly designed to be both ergonomic and to help prevent the possibility of scratching the porcelain surface, especially in hard to reach areas, by providing a brush which is ergonomically configured for under the rim scrubbing activity while at the same time avoiding the possibility of scratching the porcelain bowl surface.